The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and, in particular, to semiconductor devices with improved electrical characteristics and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality and/or low fabrication cost. With the tremendous advance in the electronics industry in recent years, there has been a rapidly increasing demand for high-density semiconductor devices. To increase the integration density of semiconductor devices, it may be necessary to reduce a pattern width of the semiconductor devices. However, extremely expensive process equipments needed to reduce a pattern width may be a practical limitation on increasing integration for semiconductor memory devices. Accordingly, many recent studies have been conducted on new integration techniques.